


College AU Pearl/Marina

by Lapissedlazuli



Category: Splatoon
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapissedlazuli/pseuds/Lapissedlazuli
Summary: Marina's dad comes and visits Pearl and Marina at their apartment and things don't go the way they planned.





	College AU Pearl/Marina

**Author's Note:**

> I'll change the title when I think of one lol. The college AU was created by @beanapocalypse on Tumblr, check out their art!!

The short haired girl was sitting and watching a movie when her phone rang, she picked it up and read the caller ID.  
Seeing it was her girlfriend calling she answered the phone.

"Hello sugar" she flirted.

"Hey Pearlie! I'm on my way home, but my dad is coming over for a little bit can you hide anything we wouldn't want him to see?" Her girlfriend questioned.

"Sure! Be safe on your way here, I love you bye." The white hair girl cooed Into the phone.

"Love you bye!" The phone call ended.

Pearl put her phone down on the coffee table and stood up. She immediately noticed the couch pillow she had bought that read 'I don't suck, I lick' she flipped the pillow over so it looked like a normal white cushion.

She went around the house hiding things until she decided she had hid everything where no one would find it. She went over a list in her head of everything 'sexy truth or dare, and her girlfriend's lingerie from the pile of clothes to be put away.'

"Okay I think that's everything." She mumbled to herself as she heard a knock on the door. 

She went over to the door and answered it greeting the man before inviting him in.

"Marina is on her way home she'll be here soon!" The short girl said trying to sound as kind as possible.

Pearl didn't have the best relationship with her girlfriend's dad she had done a few things she had done to get on his bad side. Like putting Mayo in the horn instruments at school. She also got caught making out with his daughter while the mic was still on for the whole school to hear. So the wait for her girlfriend to arrive was filled with awkward silence until her phone started blasting the song lick it by god_des & she. She quickly scrambled to answer the phone so the song would stop playing.

"Y-yes hello?" She said as she saw the man look at her and shake his head as he silently judged her.

"I'm just calling to let you know I'm walking up the stairs to the apartment right now!" Marina chimed happily from the other side of the phone.

"Oh ok I'll see you in a minute, bye."

"Bye!" 

The door opened and the girl with dark hair walked in and hugged her father   
"Hi dad! How are you?"

"I'm good, how have you been?" The man spoke in a deep voice.

"I've been good! Do you want anything to drink?" The tall girl questioned.

"Tea sounds nice" he said in response. 

Pearl stood up off the couch and said "I'll go make some tea!" 

She went into the kitchen and made the tea and poured it into three mugs. The white haired girl walked back into the living room with the mugs, and handed one to Mr.Octavian and another to Marina.

The girl quickly realized her mistake when she saw which mug she had grabbed from the cabinet it read 'Marina, best eating experience' she internally panicked and shot her girlfriend a worried look. Marina   
Noticed this and followed where her girlfriend's eyes were looking, she saw the mug and almost spit out her tea. 

Her father realized the two of them staring at his mug so he looked at it and glared at Pearl. The girl gulped as he put the mug down and said "I'm not thirsty anymore." 

The girls sighed internally thankful he let it slide. The tall man stood up and a pillow fell of the couch. He picked it up but saw there was writing on the other side he looked at it and read "I don't suck, I lick."   
He stared at Pearl with a go to hell look.

Marina's eyes widened as she glared at her girlfriend. The short haired girl stood up.

"o-oh that's a present one of my friends gave me as a joke." She lied as she laughed nervously.

He rolled his eyes and sat the pillow down on the couch. He noticed they had a shelf with cds up against the wall, him being a music teacher took interest in this.

"Do you mind if I look at your cds?" He questioned.

"Of course!" Both of the girls said at the same time.

He looked through the cds noticing it was mostly rap or electronic music until he spotted a cd case with no name on the side. He pulled it out and sharpied on the cd it said 'songs to eat you out to' with a drawing of a winky face.

The man turned around with a frown and asked "what is the meaning of this?" 

The girls faces grew red as Marina covered her face with her hands and mumbled "oh my god." 

"I-I can explain sir!" Pearl replied as she waved her hands around.

"This better be good." He warned with an angry tone.

"Y-You see that cd isn't ours! One of my friends left it here!" The short girl lied.

"I'm not that stupid!" the man rumbled.

"Pearl it's ok. D-dad you gotta understand! Me and Pearl are dating, you already knew that. I'm a grown woman now! You aren't in charge of me anymore." Marina spoke up as she blushed.

"I know but why her?!" Her father questioned as he gestured to Pearl. The short girl just stood there awkwardly. 

"You know what, I love her dad, she's the sweetest person ever! I wake up everyday looking forward to spending time with her. I feel so secure around her. She makes me happier than I've ever been!" The tall girl replied as she grabbed Pearl's hand.   
The shorter girl looked up at her with tears forming in her eyes. 

Mr.Octavian looked at Pearl before he asked "how do you feel about Marina?"

Pearl looked him in the eyes and answered "I love her so much, she means the world to me. She's my everything, I'm nothing without her. I would do anything for her to be happy."

He nodded his head and smiled before saying "I'm glad you feel that way. I realize now that you truly love her, even though we're not on the best of terms, I'm glad it's you that Marina fell in love with." 

Pearl felt tears roll down her cheeks. Marina panicked "w-why are you crying?! Are you okay?" 

The short girl nodded and said "I'm just so happy your dad finally accepted us. I've been waiting so long for this." 

The tall girl hugged her girlfriend and looked at her dad and smiled. 

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

When Mr.Octavian was leaving Marina and Pearl said goodbye and gave him hugs.  
They shut the door and The shorter girl hugged her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

Marina looked into her girlfriend's eyes and kissed her softly.


End file.
